


Miecz do góry...

by Haszyszymora



Series: Sztuka przemykania [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Absurd, Crack, hermetyczny dowcip
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wymyślone dawno, przypomniane dzięki rozmowie z Filigranką - więc do niej dedykacja. Wesołych Świąt! (i nie to, że ja się rewanżuję za mgły i podtapianie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miecz do góry...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Mattias Gremer (alias Magister) miał wszelkie powody, by mniemać, że zrobił interes życia. Działanie w Salamandrze zaspokajało wszelkie możliwe ambicje – polityczne, ekonomiczne, naukowe wreszcie. Azar Javed albowiem okazał się człowiekiem dumnym z dziedzictwa przodków i chętnie się owym dziedzictwem dzielił. Udostępniał zerrikańskie zwoje, częstował tym, co mu zostało z zapasu tamtejszych alkoholi, opowiadał o rodzimej florze, faunie, magii i wierzeniach. W wolnych chwilach – czyli deszczowych i raczej chandrowych, kiedy stwierdzał, że chędoży to wszystko, nie wyjdzie na zewnątrz, dopóki pogoda się nie poprawi – podszkalał Magistra w zerrikańskim lub walce saberrą. Na tyle skutecznie, że wzmiankowany konwersował swobodnie, a szabliskiem fechtował jak urodzony Zerrikańczyk.  
Jednocześnie, paradoksalnie, saberra właśnie stanowiła jedyną drażniąco niewyjaśnioną zagadkę. Ściślej ujmując: napis na ostrzu. Zerrikańska abugida, niewątpliwie, jednak w nieznanej ze zwojów – może archaicznej? – formie.  
– Zawołanie klanowe – stwierdził Javed. Odczytania jednak, osobliwa rzecz, odmówił. Przekładu również.  
Drążyć byłoby wręcz samobójczo niedorzecznie; skoro czarownik milczał, musiał mieć ważkie powody. Niewykluczone, że w złocistym grawerunku tkwiło coś niebywale potężnego, być może formuła zaklęcia, zaszyfrowana informacja, może… może po prostu potężny hak na Javeda.  
Ale Magister, oczywiście, powtarzać pytania nie zamierzał. 

*

Właściwie Kalkstein powinien się cieszyć. O jego fascynacji Zerrikanią wiedziało niewielu, jeszcze mniej osób to obchodziło, a tu, proszę, znalazł kogoś, kto pasję podzielał i doceniał. Tylko że raczej ten ktoś znalazł jego. A Kalkstein byłby przeszczęśliwy, gdyby zdjął mu nogę z gardła.  
– Nie pytałem, czy tekst jest przetłumaczalny – oświadczył Magister, z irytacją potrząsając nad alchemikiem kawałem pergaminu. – Znam zerrikański, zatem z przyswojeniem treści poradzę sobie samodzielnie. Chodzi mi tylko o transkrypcję.  
Kalkstein popatrzył raz jeszcze. Zamrugał. Abugida, niewątpliwie.  
– Wygląda mi to – zauważył słabo – na lokalny dialekt…  
– To zawołanie klanowe – prychnął od niechcenia Magister. – Z południowego wschodu, okolic rzeki Bronhsi, dokładniej biorąc.  
W Zerrikanii nie ma klanów, chciał już sprostować Kalkstein, w każdym razie nie w naszym rozumieniu, prawdę mówiąc, struktury oparte są na specyficznej więzi rodzinno-terytorialnej, toteż… Toteż ugryzł się w język.  
– Bronhsi, tak? – powtórzył. – To znacznie zawęża pole. Wspaniale. Dziękuję. Niezwłocznie biorę się do pracy – dodał i ośmielił się poruszyć głową tak, jakby zamierzał wstać.  
Magister zszedł z jego szyi.  
– Przyjdę jutro – oświadczył na odchodnym – by zobaczyć, jak idą prace.  
Kalkstein pojął aluzję; nim drzwi zdążyły się na dobre zamknąć, bobrował już w słownikach.

*

Abugida z pergaminu była gorzej niż lokalna. Była nieortograficzna. Perspektywa rychłych odwiedzin jednak dodała alchemikowi translatorskich skrzydeł – skutkiem tego Magister, stanąwszy o świcie w drzwiach pracowni, został powitany gorliwym, głośnym i cokolwiek pozbawionym tchu:  
– Koko dżambo i do przodu!


End file.
